Autumn Rays
by cabasa
Summary: He never thought he'd fall again. Zutara.


In the beginning of the autumn of September one evening, as the sun sets from its duties and the moon rise with purpose, he walks through the street of the ancient, fallen city of Ba Sing Se. The young man glances out over the river and watches the display of orange light as it seemingly caresses the water below.

Ten years in the force, at age thirty-two and he is the youngest man to ever be in such a high position, even though, he isn't content. He will never be content, not as long as he is the son of a man who has banished him from his position in the royal family. Under the leadership of his Uncle, the city has been conquered in the name of the Fire Nation. Now, it is the stronghold of his country's conquest.

He hasn't been happy in a long while, although now, Colonel Zuko finds more than slight pleasure in basking in the unrivaled brilliance of the setting star. He glances at his watch, a new contraption invented by an Earth Kingdom engineer, known simply as the mechanist. It is a wretched thing to have a band with such weight strapped to one's wrist, yet Zuko has never voiced his discomfort.

It is time for him to return to his home in the middle ring for the night, the day has not been kind, with protesters here in the lower ring and trouble brewing up above, he hasn't slept well in days. As he pulls his eyes from the beauty that is older than time, a gust of wind comes his way. It chills his bones, howling as if it has been maligned. Pulling his uniform coat tighter around his frame, Zuko mutters a short prayer to Agni above and touches his hand to his heart and then his lips, blessing himself.

A familiar blanket of darkness soon begins to fall and quickly, all he has to guide his way are the stars and the street lamps lit along the pavement. His pace is quick, with purpose and much impatience, as if he were in a great hurry or desperate. The thought makes the muscles of his lips tighten. He is neither. The night is young still and he is not in need of anything now, or so he tries to convince himself.

As Zuko slows down, he begins to observe that that is around him. The activities that claim the night of the city are more complicated than he would like. Hookers, pimps, and drug dealers, litter the back alleys and gather around those of great need. This isn't an uncommon sight to him, no. Zuko has served long enough to be well acquainted with the illegal dealings that are readily embraced by citizens.

After being on patrol teams that bust the falsely innocent facades of 'massage parlors' or 'clinics', Zuko knows that he has seen enough to be prepared for _anything. _Nonetheless, his nose twitches as he inhales of the cool air. Glancing around him quickly, he tries to slip through the curtain of improper conduct, and into the circles where it is _safe. _

Dealing with people of the lower ring has been a constant challenge. Many are lawbreakers, hooligans and gangsters, not worth feeling sorry for. Yet he cannot help the horror on his face, the pity in his eyes and the compassion in his heart, the moment he spots the boy. He watches him run from a house as he tries to squeeze through the small opening at the bottom of the wire fence. He watches in distinct alarm as a woman, with fierce eyes and harsh words chases the child. He must've stolen from her, out of sheer desperation, he assumes.

The boy is unfortunate enough to end up trapped beneath the fence. It's as if everything unfolds in slow motion as he witnesses the woman curse the child and then with the face of a monster, strikes his legs and back. The child screams out, the wind knocked out of him as he reaches for Zuko. Not giving a second thought, Zuko rushes to the child's aid and tries forcing him through the small opening.

"Stop! Stop!" he screams even though the woman doesn't listen. The child's face is pale as he pants and cries. Zuko lets go of the boy, blasting a fist of fire through the fence at the woman, making sure not to flame the child. She is blinded by the light, burnt slightly by the blast and stops her assault, allowing enough time for Zuko to wrestle the child free. He moves to help the boy stand but soon realizes that this is impossible. The child's legs are soft and mangled as he slips in and out of consciousness.

"Agni," he breathes and ignores the woman as she hurls insults and profanities. Under different circumstances, he would punish her for her abuse of a Fire Nation officer and assault on the child. Now however, he cannot be bothered. This child, skinny and little, has been beaten viciously enough for bone to break and leave the boy paralyzed.

Shaking his head, he lifts the child into his arms and cradles him. Zuko isn't a father, he doesn't have the time or desire to start a family. It wasn't always this way. There was a time he had loved and in return, was loved. There was a time of tenderness and romance and marriage, but after Mai passed away, he never felt the need for these things. Now, he is too far absorbed in being a good soldier and leading his men.

He walks briskly to his ostrich horse and glances at the boy in his arms. The child's eyes slip open and they are the most brilliant blue he has ever seen. His features though, are typical of an Earth Kingdom citizen.

It doesn't matter, all that is important now is the child's health and he will do anything to keep him alive.

**XXOXX**

_**September **_

The first month is not easy. Zuko finds himself frazzled for the most part of this period as he tries to juggle between managing the problem of child abuse and being there for the boy. Incidentally it is the first time he has been assigned to handle issues regarding people so young. He finds his whole perspective shifting.

All this while, he's been managing problems with drug dealers, pimps and madams. With good reason, he resents them, and never feels pity for those beasts. He never thought his heart, which after years of being conditioned to hate the Earth Kingdom people, could feel compassion for any of them.

Yet now, he breaks at the sight of the children who have been sinned against. The Colonel finds that he spends much time between the orphanage and the camp infirmary, even though he doesn't have to. Zuko has made sure that both places have staff apt in aiding in the recovery of the children, but even though he will not admit it, Zuko likes spending time with them.

The child in his charge, the boy with blue eyes and dark skin doesn't speak much and instead often chooses to play paisho against himself as he sits in bed. The boy being warded here is against the rules, he doesn't have the right to take this, as his countrymen would say, filth to the confines of the infirmary, but he doesn't bother. The child is under his care now and he will put him wherever he damn well pleases. Zuko visits the boy often and tries to create a bridge between them.

Tonight, at the end of the month he is watching over the child again, after he's visited the kids of the orphanage. The heaviest thought on his mind is the doctor's discovery of a tumor that has been deemed extremely likely to be malignant in the boy's pelvis.

Sighing softly, he moves the rose tile across the board and smiles when the child does the same. It is a common strategy in the game and Zuko reminiscence his time playing with his Uncle. "You still haven't told me your name," Zuko speaks in a gentle voice as he watches, impressed at the boy's aptitude in the game.

"Hakoda," his voice is small, so very timid, yet the Colonel recoils back as if the child had shouted. The name is representative of the Water Tribes. Although, the child's features are that of an Earth Kingdom native. "My name is Hakoda," he repeats when Zuko doesn't answer.

"And I am Zuko," the Colonel speaks finally as he gazes at the child, knowing full well how much he has grown to love the boy.

**XXOXX**

_**October**_

Zuko finds himself more curious than ever, as to why the boy was stealing from that woman. By now, the child has grown thinner and Zuko is concerned. However, he talks more, confiding in the man his feelings toward the different hospital staff that take care of him. There's Akira, the doctor, a thin man with age lines and a broad smile. The man is more than kind, bringing him toys and gifts and even sneaking in some of his favourite Earth Kingdom street snacks, completely unlike a typical Fire Nation man.

Then, there is Kimi, a stern, young nurse with no neck and severe acne. Hakoda doesn't like her and therefore, neither does Zuko. The Colonel watches as the boy downs spoonfuls of soup and then smiles when he offers him some. The soldier declines politely. The boy's nutrition is paramount to his recovery, even though he knows deep down that the child's cancer is spreading.

"Why were you stealing?" his words come out more accusing that he had intended and the child stiffens. Zuko wishes he could take the words back and improve on his tone but he cannot. The child now feels insecure and hangs his head with shame as if he were a common thief. After he partakes in such an action, Zuko's heart melts as guilt washes over him.

"You know I didn't mean it that way," the soldier hurries to console. The boy has stopped eating and now busies himself with the unimportant task of wiping the small expanse of the wooden table beside his tray. Zuko doesn't expect an answer and frankly doesn't expect the boy to speak to him ever again. The man mutters an apology as he turns to leave.

"I wasn't stealing. I was running away from my foster mother," he says. The words makes the boy sigh softly and his eyes go down cast. "My mother, she's got other commitments." He tells the man he has now come to see as a friend. Zuko cannot help but notice the apology in the child's face as Hakoda ponders over his current plight.

"What of your father?" as soon as the words leave his mouth, Zuko finds deep melancholy in the child's cerulean eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry, it isn't my place…"

"No," Hakoda says quickly and turns to look Zuko square in the eye. This is one of the few incidences where the child has garnered enough courage to look into the golden orbs of his savior. For weeks he's been conflicted, unsure of Zuko's position. Here is a man who is from the land of the beasts, yet how can a beast love so sincerely?

"My father, he's too busy with his gang of Freedom Fighters. My mother was part of them once, after she escaped from one of those military brothels." Zuko's eyes grow, he doesn't think a child should be that well acquainted with the term. Zuko wants to put his hand on the child's shoulder, comfort him, but simply cannot. The room's ambiance has grown increasingly tense as Hakoda touches his hand to his legs absently. "He beat her… she would waterbend at him but he was always stronger. One day, when I was five, she had enough and we left," the young child's eyes grow hazy with the brutality of his memory and Zuko feels his pity for the boy building.

"Don't feel sorry for me though," the child says quickly and continues rubbing at his legs. He will probably never walk again. After all, Mrs Yu had not only struck his legs, but his lower back too. "I'll live, I always find a way," this time Zuko no longer tries to hide his deep and sincere concern as the sad truth that Hakoda will probably never grow old claims him, with slight trepidation, lands Zuko lands his hand on the child's shoulder. At first, Hakoda shrinks away and then relaxes as Zuko pats him on the head. He doesn't think it appropriate to shed light on the condition of the child, the sickness the Akira has deemed grave.

"Why were you in Mrs Yu's custody though?" Zuko hears himself ask and watches the boys expression as it grows hard. "My mother had to return to 'work'," Hakoda makes quotation marks in the air. "She says she's got a job at the factory, but I know she's just gone back to the brothel," he says. "I go there sometimes and see her searching for customers on the street." An air of mutual understanding that the boy is upset at his mother being a hooker fills the space between them. "I admit it, I miss her. I just wish she weren't you know… like _that._"

"Come," Zuko says suddenly, grabbing the child's torn coat and placing it over him as he take his uniform jacket from the hanger and wraps it around the boy. "We will go looking for your mother," he says and the boy's brow creases. "Boys need their mothers, no matter what happens." Zuko expects protest, he expects anger and resentment but is met with possitivity.

"Yes, I suppose we do," the frown morphs into a grin that spreads out on the child's features as his words make Zuko smile. However, the gesture is small and none too revealing of his vulnerability for children. The Colonel lifts the boy up and places him into his wheelchair as he helps Hakoda to rest his broken legs in the most comfortable way possible. Then, they are off despite protests from Akira, the physician.

Zuko brings the boy to his carriage, but is met with a little hesitance. He still has problems with trusting people he does not know and unless he has no choice, would rather not. So, Zuko heeds the boys concerns and thus decides to go on foot. They are far away from the lower rings but the long walk does not daunt Zuko. Soon, they arrive and find themselves gazing over the river.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Hakoda murmurs softly as his eyes train on the water. "I never really looked at her this way, but after… I just know that it's time to appreciate and find beauty in all things." His words are heartbreaking to Zuko because this is a child that has known pain all his life and even now, is far too familiar with it.

"Yes," Zuko speaks, deep consolation in his tone. "Let us be on our way Hakoda," he says and places a hand on the boy's shoulder absently. The child directs him to the brothel where his mother works and there, on the street, just across the tavern, is a woman, dressed in blue, flirting with a man twice her size. Zuko will not admit it… but he's never felt the need to get to know a woman since he first courted his wife.

She is about to leave with the man when the boy shouts excitedly across the road.

"Mum!" he says, and Zuko notes the tears in his eyes as they shine. "Mum!" he screams again, leaning forward. Zuko watches as the woman turns, her gaze landing on the child's face. Then, they are too far gone into the sacred bond between mother and child. And she is running across the road, nearly being hit by an ostrich horse and they are hugging and she is telling him how much she loves him.

Then, she looks at the Colonel. Her eyes are large and round and teary and blue as a smile plays on her lips. For a moment there is just the two of them as the world falls away. He is simply a man, and she a woman. Soon, she brings herself to stand upright from her crouching position and she thanks him.

"Thank you," her words are sincere but there is an emotion in her eyes, one of sorrow that her only child has been maimed. "You took care of him all this while?" she queries as deep gratitude shines in her eyes. "Why? Why didn't you come find me sooner?" she asks as she turns to her son.

"Because, I didn't know if I could trust him… but now… now I know that I can," Hakoda tells her. There is a pause between them before the Madam begins shouted at her worker. "Come with us Mum," Hakoda begs. It is heartbreaking almost. She shakes her head. "We can stay with Zuko," he tells her.

"Yes you may," the Colonel informs the woman and she smiles at him. "My name is Zuko," he says suddenly, bowing a little.

"And mine is Katara."

**XXOXX**

_**November**_

The day the boy passes, Zuko doesn't attend his funeral. He is in too much pain to even leave his bed. However, the Colonel has made it a point to buy the plot of land with the highest priced soil and a tomb stone of greatest quality so the boy can rest in complete peace. He knows that the child will return to the Earth and be blessed by the gods. Hakoda will now be at ease and no longer has to suffer the strife he had been put through.

"Zuko," he hears her voice as she comes into his room in the night. Normally Katara would stay at the door, not ever thinking it proper for her to be in his chambers. Yet, now she is here and he doesn't shy away from her. "I just wanted to say thank you," the woman says. "He never had any friends. You're the only one who ever cared…"

"Katara," Zuko's voice catches in his throat as he turns around to face her. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him." his words are more weighted than he had intended as he sits up. "I'm sorry this happened. I though Akira could help him… I should have brought him back to the Fire Nation where the study of medicine is far more advanced… I should have..."

She silences him by pressing her lips to his. Despite everything, Zuko cannot bring himself to break the contact and he is kissing her, so hard her lips swell.

"I love you," Zuko whispers as they break apart for a breath. The distance between them does not last and soon vanishes as his lips find hers. For so long he's vowed never to love again, yet now… there is this woman in his arms, and he loves her. Agni, he loves her. "This is wrong," he tells Katara as he continues holding her.

"I will never let it be anything but right," Katara murmurs as she kisses his forehead and pulls back, even though Zuko's hands never leave her hips. It is in this moment that they both understand that Hakoda had intended this all this while. And the boy was right. In life he was the embodiment of good, in death, he is the force that binds them. Even though it has only been a month, it is enough for a romance to blossom between Zuko, a man of summer and Katara, a woman of winter.

Now, the couple, children of opposing seasons spend much time every autumn staring out over the river as the sun sets.

And the orange light shines still, over the peaceful waters, the rays serving as remembrance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please review! this is dedicated to assadart. i owe this to him for scaring him with the original version of chapter 8 of fallen tears. lol. anyways, please check out light my candle by babyvfan and all her irosami masterpieces. they are fantastic! i hope you have enjoyed this story as much as i have writing it. thank you for reading! **

**also, as all of you know, each nation has a dominant season. for the Water Tribes it's winter and the Fire Nation it's summer. i found this concept interesting and wanted to write a story relating to this. the portion where the boy was being beaten while trapped under the fence was inspired by a scene in the move the pianist. **

**thanks again!**


End file.
